1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal pliers structure, and more particularly to a terminal pliers structure that can facilitate the user's operation, save the manual work, and provide a better clamping effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, the communication cable is a co-axial cable whose end portion is provided with a terminal head, so that the cable can be combined with an electric appliance or plug rigidly. The terminal head is often combined with the cable in a press manner terminal pliers. A conventional terminal pliers structure in accordance with the prior art shown comprises drive unit to provide the press action, and a clamping unit for clamping the terminal head and the cable. The clamping unit includes two clamping blocks each formed with an opening, and a spring urged between the two clamping blocks to close the openings of the two clamping blocks for clamping the terminal head and the cable. The user can press and pivot the two clamping blocks so as to open the openings of the two clamping blocks, thereby placing or detaching the terminal head and the cable.
However, the two clamping blocks are operated independently, so that the user has to press the two clamping blocks simultaneously to pivot the two clamping blocks outward so as to open the openings of the two clamping blocks, thereby causing inconvenience in operation. In addition, the two clamping blocks are not combined with each other rigidly, so that the terminal head and the cable are easily detached from the two clamping blocks.